1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus with means for storing image information of a plurality of pages.
2. Related Background Art
Digital copiers with an electronic sorting function are already known in which images of all originals to be copied are read, the image data is temporarily stored in a memory such as a hard disk, and image data of desired originals are sequentially read from the memory and printed out. These copiers can discharge copied sheets in a sorted state without using a sorter.
An electronic sorting function for images written with page descriptive language (PDL) is also known in which a digital copier receives image data written with PDL used as an application of a host computer via a network and develops a PDL image into a bit map image, the image data is temporarily stored in a memory such as a hard disk, and data of desired images is sequentially read from the memory and printed out and sorted.
In order for a copier (printer) to print out images in the reverse page order to that input from a host computer, in some cases, after images developed from input PDL images are all stored in a hard disk, they are read from the hard disk in the reverse order.
Consider a case wherein reduced images of four original pages read from the last page by a copier are copied on one side of a single copy sheet in a reduced layout (4 in 1). In this case, if there is a remainder when the number of originals is divided by 4 (original number/4), it is necessary to provide a margin corresponding to (4-remainder) on a copy sheet on which the last page is printed. This is because a margin is formed on a copy sheet on which the first page of originals is copied, if a full (4 in 1) layout is made starting from the last page of originals, and the outer appearance of the first page becomes unattractive. In order to avoid this, a copier capable of performing a (4 in 1) layout stores all images sequentially read from the last page in a hard disk, and when the last page is read, the number of originals is checked.
Such a copier (printer) with a hard disk has therefore an operation mode in which only after all images of one group are stored in a hard disk, image reading from the hard disk starts.
However, a memory such as a hard disk for storing image data has a limit in its capacity so that the number of originals whose images can be stored is limited. For example, assuming that a memory (hard disk) has a capacity capable of storing images of 100 A4 sheets and the number of A4 originals is 102, although images of 100 originals can be stored in the memory, images of the two remaining originals cannot be stored (memory-full state).
In such a case, the above-described operation mode cannot be executed so that images stored in the memory are cancelled. A problem arises, however, that a user cannot discriminate between whether this case has occurred simply because a job designated by the user is still not printed, and whether this case has occurred by some errors of the copier. If a memory-full state is displayed on an operation panel of the copier, a user which requested a job not associated with the memory-full state feels anxious.